


Adiós

by Lucii_DD



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD
Summary: Tony ya no puede soportar más con el dolor, así que, frente al hombre que ama, dirá por última vez sus sentimientos.





	Adiós

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304233) by [Lucii_DD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD)



> Esta pequeña idea nació por mi amor a una de las tantas frases hermosas que suelta Will Herondale.

Tony miró con dolor al rubio.  
Su corazón ardía y se encogía, pero él no hizo ni una mueca… ni un sonido. Su sufrimiento debía estar en silencio, no quería dar más pena del que los ojos ajenos ya le demostraban.

\- Lo siento, Tony…

Cómo odiaba esas palabras.

Miró con una sonrisa divertida al hombre mientras le mostraba nuevamente la tarjeta blanca. Tan limpia, tan pulcra… tan arrebatadoramente cruel.

\- No lo sientas, Rogers. Yo quiero que seas feliz… quiero que ella sea feliz.

No mentía. Él amaba con demasía a los dos. Peggy era la mujer que lo cuidó y protegió durante los momentos en que se sentía más abandonado. Sus padres quizás no fueron el mejor ejemplo de lo que un adulto y una familia significaban, pero sin duda Peggy fue la que intentó darle una buena imagen de ello.

Y Steve… su amado Capitán América.  
Héroe de su infancia, sueño húmedo de su adolescencia, y el amor prohíbido de su adultez… cómo no se dio cuenta de lo arrebatadoramente doloroso que iba a ser el dejarlo entrar a su santuario, a su corazón.

\- Tony… no tienes que ir si no quieres… Peggy–  
\- Lo sé, Rogers… tía Peggy me mandó la tarjeta porque no sabe nada. Y te lo agradezco… 

El más alto se mantuvo en silencio, viendo cómo pequeñas arrugas aparecían cerca de la nariz del castaño, clara señal de lo que le costaba contener las expresiones de dolor que buscaban salir y que se transmitían por sus brillantes y húmedos ojos.

\- Me iré, Steve  
\- No es necesario, Tony… eres fuerte y–  
\- Soy fuerte… - una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro acanelado. Esta furioso, estaba acongojado… estaba cansado - y aún así, cuando vayas al altar para unirte a ella, caminarás sobre un sendero invisible formado por los fragmentos de mi corazón, Steve. Cada paso que des será un fragmento más siendo destruído y pulverizado para el inicio de tu felicidad.

El soldado quedó en silencio mientras lo veía asombrado. Stark no podía más con ello. No quería hacerlo sentirse culpable, solo quería ser libre de sus emociones, al menos ser honesto antes de irse.

\- No te sientas mal por mi, por favor, Steve… simplemente, ya no puedo estar aquí… tú no me necesitas y–  
\- Te quiero, y podríamos–  
\- No, Steve… ya no podemos hacer nada. Ya no podemos ser amigos… yo daría mi vida por–  
\- Yo tambi–

El castaño solo suspiró. Cerro los ojos y dejó caer la única lágrima que podía permitirse.

\- Yo daría, incluso ahora, la vida por ustedes dos, por su felicidad… y la estaré dando. Creía que cuando me dijiste que no me amabas mis sentimientos lentamente morirían… pero no, el que muere lentamente soy yo, Steve… por favor, comprende. Mis sentimientos no han hecho más que crecer día a día, tan desesperadamente que ahora te amo con desgarradora locura.. y estoy seguro, que para cuando me vaya te amaré incluso más.

Steve había empezado a llorar. Su manó tembló mientras se alzaba para poder tocar al castaño, pero unas voces tras de él lo hicieron voltear asustado. Cuando regresó la mirada para ver al castaño, este se había ido y en el suelo se veía la blanca tarjeta de bodas brillar con lagrimas derramadas, esas lágrimas que el genio no se había permitido soltar frente a él.


End file.
